Blood Bath
by Hitomi's shimobo
Summary: I chuckled knowing what I was going to do with her suddenly. "Have you ever bathed in blood before?" There has been a streak of murders in a town that Naruto has just moved to. Little does he and his twin know that the killer has taken a strange interest in them. Rated T for suggestive... everything, and mild language. OC, and some OOC along the way probably.
1. The beginning

Hello, I'm warning you before hand that I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how, exactly that's going to happen so I may update it sporadically.

But if you have any comments (good or bad, I'm good at taking bad comments... they usually make me laugh) leave them when you're done reading

Also I don't own Naruto. This is just for fun, and a way to avoid doing my school work. :)

(Last note I swear) it's in italics because there's two POVs in this story and because I don't want to give away who this one is, I decided to show the differences in them that way.

* * *

Prologue

_She looked up at me with horror in her deep brown eyes, already huddled against the cabinet, knowing her fate. She was the last one left. The others that lived in the house were scattered around in various rooms. There were two in the bathroom, one in the living room, another in one of the three bedrooms and finally her in the kitchen. She had actually made it pretty far; I had originally tied her up in the living room, for some reason or another saving her for last. I always leave one of the first ones found for last… watching their reactions is just… too fun. _

_ I looked at her, wondering whether I was going to slit her throat the way I usually killed... like that of all the others in the house. Or should I get creative with her? Twirling the knife that I had grabbed from the knife block on the counter earlier, I considered my options. She flinched back as some blood sprayed onto her face, flung by the movement of the knife. She didn't make a sound though, which intrigued me. Usually my victims are whimpering… even the quarterback last week had already peed himself by the time I got back to him. _

_ Stabbing the knife into the ground, I took off her gag and asked, "Why aren't you screaming? Everyone tries to scream, even if it's pointless."_

_ She gave me a look that was full of hatred and scorn, "Why would I give you the joy of hearing me scream?"_

_ I chuckled knowing what I was going to do with her suddenly. "Have you ever bathed in blood before?" I asked her biting my lower lip extremely curious as to how she would answer. She seemed different. She is different, not even a single tear has spilled yet. _

_ She rolled her brown eyes at me, "Every day before bed."_

_ I grinned at her, "Sarcasm… I like it."_

_ I left the house, thinking gleefully that this job would definitely confuse the police. They will probably think that I'm getting cocky. I chuckled. "Getting cocky". That's great. I already am. They apprehended someone who they believed to be responsible for my last hit and set a court date. That poor guy did nothing. In the morning, everyone will know it too... that I'm still out there. They thought I was escalating in violence; really I'm just playing with them. _

_This will be my last one for a while. She might actually be able to pull through this. Maybe I will try to help her through it. The police would probably suspect something if I did, though. I have no reason to try to help her through it. She doesn't know me. Yes. This will be the last one for a while. _

_As long as no one pisses me off._

* * *

The next chapter should be out next week sometime... I have up to chapter 5 done already (all of them are longer than this one, although they vary in length)_  
_

Thanks for reading! ^~^


	2. Chapter 1- A Warm(?) Welcome

Thanks to those who read this and favorited (or what ever) it!

I hope you can enjoy this part as much as the prologue. Even though I know it's not quite as good... It might just be me all to happy that I could write something that was a little morbid though.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rolling over, I glared at my alarm clock as it blared obnoxious beeping sounds at me. It was going to be my first day at a new school. I heard my brother fall off of his raised bed next door. I rolled my blue eyes. He can be such a dumbass sometimes. I heard a faint shout of "I'm okay!" from him… as if _I_ would be worried!

I turned off my alarm and stood up to get ready for the day. I went across the hall and started a shower and I heard my brother make an annoyed sound at the fact that I had beat him to showering. Like he shouldn't have known I was going to take a shower. I always take showers in the morning. And with the way he loudly woke up, he should have assumed I would be in the bathroom before him.

He started banging on the door saying something about having to pee, and that he would go out into the hallway of our new apartment build and pee out there if I didn't get out right then. Sighing I turned off the shower, glad that I actually had time to finish before he started threatening ridiculous things this time. I wrapped myself in a towel and dodged his fist as he continued to bang on the door. "Stop being so loud, you're annoying the neighbors, Naruto." I said giving him a stern look as I walked passed him and back into my room that was directly across the hall.

He huffed, "At least I wear clothes when in the presence of the other gender!"

I was going to reply, but he already was in the bathroom sound all too relieved to be. We're twins; we used to bathe together. It's not like we hadn't seen each other naked before. I shrugged; I guess he did have a touch of a point. We are juniors in high school now. I probably should be more self-conscious of the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy. Until he starts acting like he is eighteen instead of eight, I'm not going to change the way I act for him.

I got dressed in my usual dark blue jeans and loose fitting grey t-shirt and then went to go make some French toast before Naruto decided it was a good idea to have ramen for breakfast. When he came into the kitchen he was pulling on one of his orange t-shirts and I rolled my eyes at him. After telling me I should be decent around him, he flaunted his ability to have his chest exposed…he should have to cover up as well.

He sat down at our small table and shook the water out of his hair. He had obviously taken a quick shower as well, "What are you cooking?"

"French toast," I answered, tossing my drying red hair over my shoulder. Our parents always did find it funny that I took after our mom in looks and that Naruto looks a lot like our father, but our personalities are the exact opposite, I took after dad more there than Naruto did. Although, everyone said I was nicer, less serious, before they died.

He hummed a reply and decided to turn on the TV, probably so he didn't have to try to make conversation with me. Naruto seems to think that I have become boring since our parents died a few years back. Honestly, someone had to be an adult, and our guardian wasn't about to take that roll.

When I finished cooking I brought the plates, forks and the syrup over to the table. As I sat down I glanced at the TV surprised to see it on the news. Then I noticed they were talking about a serial killer striking again. How it was thought that they caught the culprit but obviously they hadn't. The killer has been known to be slice open people's throats, which he -why they assume the killer is a man is beyond me- did to everyone but one teenager this time. Instead of killing her, he initially knocked her out, bled out all the other bodies into the tub, and left the girl to wake up in a tub of blood. "What the fuck?" Naruto asked looking horrified as they cut to a shot of the girl's neighbor.

"Yeah, sucks to be that girl. Now eat. I don't want you complaining to me later about how hungry you are." I said not really paying attention and pouring syrup over my French toast.

He looked at me amazed pointing at the TV where they were showing a picture of the girl now. I swear it's against the law to show a picture of a minor like that, "It sucks to be her? You need to work on how you word things."

"What? It does. I wouldn't want that to happen to me." I replied taking a bite of my food, "I think I need to work on my tone, not my words."

He rolled his blue eyes at me and forked a few piece of the toast moving them from the stack to his own plate. "Why did we move to this city again?" he asked looking perturbed.

"Because you got us kicked out of everywhere that was decent to live in back home," I answered looking back to the TV as they went to weather. It's supposed to be warm all week. I always liked nice weather.

Naruto muttered something I didn't hear and I left it alone. If he wanted me to hear I would have.

~^~^~#~^~^~

I had to turn off the TV as I left the house. Naruto left before me, seeming annoyed with me again. That seems to be happening more often lately. I locked the door and almost ran into someone as I turned to walk away. He had black hair and eyes to match, and the palest skin I've ever seen, and looked to be around the same age as Naruto and I. "Ah, sorry." I said hastily, stepping out of the way.

He didn't reply and continued down the hall like nothing had happened, not even showing an ounce of a sign that I either bothered him or that he heard me say sorry. After a moment I followed him down the stairs knowing that a confused look was plastered on my face. And I was called an emotionless bitch.

I ended up following him all the way to the school, I almost was afraid he thought I was a stalker for it, but as soon as we entered the building a flock of girls ran over to him screeching something, I was assuming it was his name. What is he some kind of idol? I shook my head deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to find out at the moment. If we lived in the same building then I was bound to bump into him again… then I could find out.

I saw Naruto looking over at him looking just as confused as I assumed I had looked. I walked over to him and said, chuckling, "Is it just me or is he just a little popular with the ladies?"

Naruto glared at me. "Why do you seem so amused by that?"

"Oh, I almost ran into him when I was leaving and he didn't even do anything when I apologized for it." I answered watching him slowly make his way towards the hallway. I glanced sideways at Naruto, who looked like he wasn't getting my point. "He's even worse than I am. Makes me wonder what's so special about him."

Naruto shifted his bag on his shoulder, "Maybe he did nothing because he was afraid you'd join his fan club."

Someone came up on the other side of me and I turned to see who and saw it was a girl with pink hair that actually looked natural somehow, and green eyes. She was looking over at the guy dreamily, "You two are new, aren't you?"

We both nodded at the same time. She looked like she had to tear her eyes from him to look at the two of us. "That is Sasuke Uchiha. He has the highest grades, is the best at sports and is obviously the hottest guy in the school. He's the school's idol. He's the ice king. He's the Police Captain's son. He- he's just amazing."

"Really? I was thinking he needed a tan…" I muttered and rubbing my chin, watching the group of girls start to thin out as he made it to the hallway. It seemed like this is what usually happened.

The pink haired girl looked shocked when I looked back at her. Naruto was grinning and trying not to laugh. He threw his arm over my shoulder and said, "That's my sister for you! Always making things awkward. Anyway, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer just walked away looking like she was in shock. "What did I say?" I asked looking up to Naruto's face, confused.

He shrugged and then walked away, laughing happily to himself. At least someone seemed to enjoy that conversation, if you can call it that. Not understanding what was so weird about my comment I headed to my first class, deciding it didn't really matter in the end.

* * *

Yeah, my OC's personality needs some refinement... I know it. I tried.

Share the love (or hate, or anything) and comment please! ^~^


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch

Hello, thanks to all of those who have read this. You make me feel like I can actually accomplish something in life. Tell me what you think at the end will ya? It may help me finish chapter 6 (which I have been working on since posting the prologue now 3 weeks ago.)

* * *

Chapter 2

By the time lunch rolled around I found out that the Sasuke guy was extremely quiet and way too popular for no apparent reason to me. Sure, he wasn't horrible on the eyes, but I swear I was blinded by the lights in the gym reflecting off of his forehead. Yeah, we have P.E. together. I think I'm the only girl who wasn't squealing the whole time. And I think he noticed that I didn't. Also I noticed that in two classes following P.E. we also had together and he was watching me. Creepy. Seriously. The worst part is that some of the girls noticed him staring at me and started glaring at me. I don't know what I did to deserve this attention, but I would gladly clarify any misunderstanding to fix this.

I was quickly saying goodbye to my chances of having any female friends at this school, all because of some stupid school idol staring at me. I was near the end of the line for food and most of the seats were taken by the time I was through. Unsure of where to go, I found my brother with a few other guys looking like they were enjoying their lunches. Not wanting to interrupt his friend-making time even though there was an empty seat, I stopped to assess the situation more.

As I stood there like an idiot someone came up behind me, standing all too close, and said quietly with a silky deep voice in my ear, "Come sit with me."

Completely freaked out I jumped away from the guy and turned to see who it was. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I gave him a confused look, instead of glaring, and he walked away with nothing more than a nod motioning in the direction he was heading. I'm going to assume he meant that as a way to tell me to follow him. Not having a better idea, I followed, despite my better judgment.

When he sat down I swear it was like he was a shallow guy who only hung out with other attractive guys. There was one that was smaller than the others, with fire truck red hair and light green eyes, a guy with long black hair and such pale eyes that I don't know what color to call them, and another guy with short dark brown hair and sunglasses on.

He sat down and looked at me, expecting me to sit down as well. I scoffed. I may be socially challenged, but even I knew that sitting at this table would be social suicide. Or maybe just inadvertent suicide. Before I could actually move the guy with extremely pale eyes asked, obviously checking me out, "Who is she?" His voice was pretty smooth too. What with attractive guys having those voices that make them just that much more attractive?

The other two looked at Sasuke waiting for answer. Holy crap. Do none of them talk? It's almost like a dream come true. Or maybe a nightmare…He smirked, "She's my new neighbor, along with her twin brother. I need to speak with her about some details on the matter."

The other three looked at me full of curiosity; at least I assumed that's what the expression on their faces meant. I sighed seeing no way out of this now and I sat down. "You know this means I have no chances at befriending anyone, right?"

I thought I saw a faint smile on Sasuke's face, "That's the point. You having no friends means that no one will be coming over to your apartment, thus they will not be finding out where I live as soon. It's bothersome when that happens. Thank you for your cooperation. You can leave if you want."

I glance around, "Nah, I think I'll finish my lunch here. Besides if I did leave, I'd just annoy my brother some more. Just some forewarning, you said neighbor, right? Meaning next door?"

He gave a miniscule nod. "Well, the whole thing that happened this morning… happens almost every morning, even on weekends." I took bite of my pizza and he glared at me.

"Hey, take it as a courtesy that I told you. This way you know to buy some earplugs." I added, while the other three all shifted and looked slightly curious about what had happened this morning, "By the way, since today is my first day I don't know anyone, so what are your names? I don't want to have to do nicknames. Most people don't like the ones I give."

Eventually the one with light eyes answered seemingly annoyed, like they silently argued over who had to talk first. The one with the long hair spoke, "I'm Neji Hyuga, and I am a senior."

The red-head next to me spoke next, quietly and in a surprisingly deep voice for his size after his light green eyes flickered towards me, "Gaara."

Lastly the one with sunglasses said, "I'm Shino Aburame. What is your name and what situation are you talking about?"

I gave them a small smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it? I'm Himeko Uzumaki. And the simplest way to put what happened is that my brother needed to use the bathroom and I was in it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me taking a drink of his milk. "Simple? That moron was shouting about urinating in the hall if you didn't get out. Meanwhile, he was continuously banging on the bathroom door."

Neji chuckled, "So he woke you up?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Then he commenced to glare at a water bottle that was on the table like it was what pissed him off. Everyone at the table was silent until the end of lunch and we went our separate ways to our various classes.

At least… I thought that we were going to be going our separate ways. Guess who was in my next class? Of course, it was Sasuke. And he just had to sit next to me. Smirking because he thought it was hilarious. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Thank you once again for reading. Now say something about it. I don't care if you're saying I used a wrong word somewhere. That I can partly blame my beta (katani-sama) for not finding it. :P

But yeah tell me what you think of it so far. If you want the chapters to be longer, or whatever. Your wish is my command and such. ^~^


	4. Chapter 3

Here y'all goooo! Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 3

_The new girl at school was… interesting. She didn't seem to care who she pissed off by sitting with the ice royalty. Meanwhile, her brother was sitting with the other table of guys. If I had to call them something other than obnoxious I would call them the glowing table. They all had tans and smiles on their faces, except Shikamaru, and even he smiled more often anyone at the ice table. _

_Although, I have to admit, I haven't seen the girl smile yet. Maybe those boys finally found a girl that would fit into their "clique". If it didn't annoy me so much that they seemed to be accepting her, when none of them seem to think me worthy of them, I would be enjoying the sight of it... waiting to see what happens to her. _

_What will the fangirls do, I wonder?_

_Haha, I guess I'll keep my distance from her and her brother for now. Why would I want to hurt them when the fun is just beginning? The two of them are sending waves of change through this school that has become boring. If nothing exciting happens by the end of the week I may have to look into them to see if they would be an interesting next hit. Maybe letting them integrate into the school will make them even better in the end to take out. Shock the majority, or something along those lines. _

_At least the last girl was from the other high school in town so there aren't any clear lines between the cases. _

_This is definitely going to be fun._

I can't believe this.

Seriously, what did I do to deserve this fate? Not that I mind hanging out with the guys who were voted "The Hottest Guys in School", but I would have preferred gaining a few nondescript friends whom most people would just ignore, and then find out that I went to school here eventually, not making a big deal out of it. Now that dream is impossible. It's shattered into a million pieces like safety glass. Even if I hadn't been added to the Ice Group against my will my brother joined the group, according to what I've learned, that is considered to be the second group of princes. While I was assimilated to the 'ice princes' group, the others are known as the… I don't know a good word for it… the opposite of cold and stoic? Hot and emotional? Whatever. You get my point. Naruto is now in the second most popular group of guys in the school. If I would have known they were the guys he was eating lunch with I would have gone and bothered them. At least then I wouldn't be at the top of every girl's hit list.

What makes it worse is I have a partner project I have to do with Sasuke Uchiha. You should have seen the glares then. If glares could kill… you wouldn't even find a speck of my ashes left. Anyway, I was trying to make a quick getaway and leave the school grounds before he could catch me. Honestly, you think that a man with so many stalkers would know how annoying it was that he was following me everywhere.

He caught up to me before I was ten feet from the doors of the school and he smirked at me. "Did you think you could get away so easily?"

I glared at him; you should have seen the surprised looked of the fan girls. I think some of them actually fainted in disbelief.

"One can always hope."

Sasuke looked like he almost laughed and then, in an instant, the look was gone. Ice King for sure. He flicked his dark hair out of his eyes, causing a wave of squeals, and as we neared the edge of school grounds one brave soul, along with a few other girls right behind her asked, "Where are you two going together?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the fan girl I replied, "We have a project for a class to do."

Once again I was showered by glares, but I was getting used to it already, which is horrible because I've only been going to this school for a day. Naruto came up to us, shifting his bag on his shoulder, "Kiba and Choji were planning on coming over and hanging out after they're done with work. Where are you going to be working on this project?" He had obviously heard what I said.

I motioned for him to follow us and once we were out of earshot from most of the stalkers I answered quietly. "Remember he lives next door. It's just a good excuse for him to get away from the majority of the creepies."

"Creepies?" Naruto asked looking like he wasn't going to be able to figure it out for the life of him.

Sasuke pointed behind us at the few girls who were still following us, and it still took him till the stop light right outside our building for it to click that I was talking about the fan girls. "Oh, them? Are you sure they're the creepy ones? You two are the ones that don't show any emotions… _**ever**_!"

"When have I ever followed someone to their home, squealing like a little girl and hoping that whomever I'm following will look behind them to look at me?" I offered starting across the street.

Naruto glared at me. "Never, but to be fair to them it's not an unusual sight to see them following us home."

Glance behind us Sasuke noted, "There are more than usual."

"Not that surprising, considering you're walking home with a girl." I turned surprised to hear Neji talking to us. He looked at me like he'd been there the whole time and that he found it funny that I didn't notice him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the long haired boy, he obviously had noticed him, "I'm here too. And why is it so weird that he is walking with a girl? Don't they flock to him?"

Neji smiled and laughed, surprising me. Sure he showed the most emotion at all the people at that lunch table but he sure didn't smile, or laugh. "They may flock to him like that, but it's mostly because he hasn't shown any of them any special treatment. We have been telling him for a long time that if he did start treating anyone specially, eventually they would disperse. Speaking, from experience, of course."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Sasuke asked glaring at Neji.

Unfazed by the glare, other than dropping his smile, "I actually wanted to ask Himeko if she would be willing to become friends with Hinata. She's my cousin and doesn't have any friends because she's so shy. My uncle has been pressing for her to become more out-going, and you seemed easy-going enough that she might feel comfortable talking with you. What do you say?"

We paused in the lobby of our building for a moment so I could answer. I shrugged not really caring, "Sure. Introduce me to her tomorrow."

He nodded his thanks to me and then hurried back outside leaving the three of us alone. The fan girls didn't follow us into the building. My brother glanced between me and Sasuke, "Now what?"

* * *

Any comments for me?


	5. Chapter 4 And They Come Knocking

**Disclaimer:** cause I haven't done it since the prologue. I don't own Naruto. there.

* * *

Chapter 4

In the end it was decided that Sasuke would come over to our apartment so we could work on that project and that he would leave when Kiba and Choji arrived to hang out.

It turns out that Sakura wasn't lying when she said that Sasuke was smart, he did most of the actual project and I gave random inputs every once in a while, which he mostly dismissed as irrelevant or not really important enough to be put into the project, which I didn't really mind. If he wanted to do the whole project himself then he could. I was probably just going to end up not knowing anything and feeling like an idiot when our teacher directed questions in my direction when we were presenting.

He had gotten most of the week long project done in the two hours before the duo showed up at our door. They looked shocked to see him leaving when they got there and were even more shocked to find out that I was Naruto's twin sister.

"Wait… You never said you had a sister," Kiba said sounding a touch flustered, "Let alone that she became friends with that bastard."

"They have a project to do together in a class. Plus he's our neighbor." Naruto answered shrugging it off not seeing that it was a problem.

Meanwhile Choji hadn't stopped staring at the bag of barbeque chips I was eating. I offered the bag to him silently and he lit up and snatched the bag from me. Kiba was going to explain more of what the problem with me hanging out with Sasuke was but he say this and smacked Choji instead and after a meaningful look Choji burped, "Thank you for the chips."

"So what are we going to play?" Naruto asked with what I considered to be an evil grin. I've never seen him lose to anyone in the games that we own. Except one time he had to go to the bathroom and he decided to hold it instead of pausing the game. He lost both the game and the contents of his bladder. I quite pointedly sent his friends home and made him clean everything up. I don't know how he still faced them the next day without any shame, considering he used to only have female friends.

Kiba forgot about telling Naruto and me off about why I shouldn't be hanging out with Sasuke and I went to my room to check my e-mail, work on the few other homework assignments I had, check our finances… all the normal things I do when Naruto and his friends are dominating the living room. I flinched when I heard something shatter. Then I noticed it hadn't come from our apartment but the one next door.

I walked out with a confused look on my face and the boys had obviously not heard it as they were still shooting at things in their game. Deciding to investigate I tugged my shoes back on and went and knocked on his door.

It didn't take very long for the door to open, but it wasn't Sasuke. It was a slightly taller, older man with long hair that was a slightly different shade of black, who looked a lot like him. Probably his relative of some sort, cousin or older brother. Not really caring who he really was I asked, "I heard something crash. Is everything okay?"

He stared at me with what most people would assume to be a blank stare if they hadn't spent their whole day with Sasuke. I could tell he was weighing his options back and forth in his mind, calculating something. I gave him a look that asked if he was going to answer my rather simple question ever. He slowly drew a breath and said smoothly, "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you. Are you new to the building?"

I nodded still curious as to what the sound could have been. I heard it over Naruto so it was really loud and had to be big. He almost smiled, just like Sasuke does every once in a while, "Well, welcome to the building and don't worry too much we dropped a large mirror is all."

Not completely believing him, and I could tell he saw it in my eyes, I left him and went back into my apartment. When I entered the boys looked up surprised to see me come in, "When did you leave?" Kiba asked switching what he was saying mid-sentence.

I smiled at him and walked back to my room, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"That's why I asked." I heard him huff right before I closed my door again.

About an hour later I came out again to find the boys had ordered a pizza and had eaten all of it. So I decided that I was going to have to make myself something that would make them regret having ordered pizza without asking me if I wanted some.

Choji seemed to notice that I was in the kitchen cooking but other than that, the boys didn't notice until they started smelling it. . I cut up some chicken and coated the outside of the pieces with flour and spices, making some nice chicken strips. I had baked those, so in the mean time I also peeled and cut a large brown potato up and deep fried them for some homemade French fries.

I grabbed the bottle of ranch out of the fridge and sat down to eat by the time the boys, and by boys I mean Kiba, had actually done a double take. When they were done with their round they all came over to see what I had made myself. With a confused look Kiba asked, "You cook?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course she does. Do I look like I do?"

Choji snuck one of my fries, which I didn't really care about; I probably wasn't going to be able to eat all this any way. "Good." He muttered surprised.

"Yeah, she learned how to fry while working at McDonalds." Naruto was starting to look confused, "Why is it so weird that she cooks?"

Chuckling Kiba said, "My mom can barely boil water. The thought of my sister cooking at all is hilarious… Speaking of parents though, shouldn't yours be home soon?"

I glance at Naruto with my mouthful telling him to answer that question for once. He hated people asking that question. It brought up bad memories; he would not be sleeping very well tonight. Choji and Kiba, sensing something was off with the long pause, tensed slightly.

Naruto let out a weak, sad sounding chuckle. "We don't have parents. They died ten years ago. along with our older brother in a car crash."

Swallowing my food, I pushed the plate towards Choji, losing my appetite. He unconsciously started eating the food while looking worried at how depressed Naruto looked, "We are technically under the care of a man named Jiraiya. He's basically our grandpa. He travels a lot, so instead of dragging us around the world he set us up in an apartment after we entered high school. Speaking of which… I still need to send him our newest address."

Choji sniffed, "Sorry we brought it up. That is the saddest thing I've heard in a long time. Losing most of your family like that… I see why you cook now."

I huffed slightly standing up I hadn't expected this to happen just because I'd baked some chicken strips. Patting Naruto on the shoulder I was about to head back into my room when there was a loud knock on the door.

Confused as to who it was I went to open it as Kiba elbowed Naruto slightly trying to cheer him up. Even more confused when I opened the door to find Sasuke, who's hand were wrapped up like he got cut, and the guy who opened his door earlier, looking all too mellow. I asked, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke stepped aside asking, "Do you know whose child this is? Itachi was about to leave when he… nearly… tripped over it."

I looked to see there was a baby in a carrier that looked like it doubled as a car seat sitting on the ground next to Itachi's feet. It was at least a few months old and was currently sleeping luckily. "I have no idea where that thing came from. Sorry."

Both of the Uchihas narrowed their eyes at me looking extremely annoyed. As if sensing their annoyance the baby woke up and started to cry. Itachi practically jumped away from it and Sasuke looked at it dumbfounded.

Kiba came up from behind me looking both irritated and confused, "Don't just stare at it." He growled after a moment and he stepped out and picked up the child, who calmed down for the most part when it was held.

Glaring at the dark haired men Kiba asked, "Okay, why do you two socially inadequate guys have a baby?"

Not hesitating to glare back Sasuke explained exactly what he just explained to me and Kiba looked at the kid surprised. "Time to contact your father, I'm guessing. You'll need to report this one… Poor kid."

Bringing the baby into our apartment perked Naruto up a bit and as he took the kid from Kiba, looking all too curious. I looked back at the Uchihas and motioned for them to come in, "You can call from here. Naruto is great with kids."

* * *

OMG BABIES! yeah. I'm going to have to make chapter 5 longer because I took some of it and put it here because it makes more sense.

Any name ideas for the kid will be great. So lazy after 5 weeks of putting in the child I have yet to come up with one for it. BUT I have came up with how I'm going to reveal who the killer is and some other people who are going to die.

**Please leave a comment if you have anything to say. Thank you muchly! **^~^


	6. Chapter 5 Bookstore

Before I start, I would like to thank the few of you who have actually read all of this.

You rock. You're amazing people. You would be even more amazing if you left a comment.

I'm kinda out of mojo for this story. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to write it right now. People saying words about my work usually gets me moving again.

Also I thought I posted this last week so sorry about that. I swear I did it. (maybe i didn't because I waiting to see if Katani-sama would send her corrected version to me... She still hasn't)

* * *

Chapter 5

_ I watched from the corner of the hall surprised to see the Uchiha brothers go to the neighbors flat instead of looking around desperately before quickly fishing out their phones. Wasn't I in for a pleasant surprise when I saw who opened the door? None other than the new girl who Sasuke seemed to attach himself to earlier today for no apparent reason. _

_ Leaving the baby at his door made everything all the more interesting now. Poor child's mother pissed me off earlier and I couldn't help it… They won't think it was me who killed the bitch. Not my usual location or weapon… I believe the Uchihas' father was called down to that alley only a few moments ago. _

_ Not being able to bring myself to kill an innocent child I decided to have some fun with it instead. Watching the Uchiha brothers squirm is always fun. Not exactly what I expected to find when I left it in the hall though. I should have left that note on the child. Saying whose it was. Well, nothing I can do about it now. Plus, it seems like the girl's brother, at least his friend, seems to be able to deal with children so for now it's in good hands._

_ Deciding it's better to leave now before a police officer showed up and finds me creeping on the top stair, I left their building and went into the crisp night air. Deciding that I was going to need something to keep me entertained for a while that… wasn't killing something… I decided to stop by the nearby book store. _

_ I wandered around for a while, glancing over the children books, the teenage romances, the manga, the self-help section, laughing at 'Sex For Dummies' per usual they're up to edition four now, and finally ending in the historical section. "Which historical figure am I going to read about today?" I mused out loud running my hand along the smooth spines of the Ancient Greece books._

_ Suddenly there was someone standing right next to me, "Oh hello." I said surprised before glancing back at the books trying to ignore him._

_ "Hello to you too," They replied with a smug smile. I got the feeling that I wasn't going to leave this place with a new book on Stalin in hand._

"What happened exactly?" The officer asked looking bewildered between the two brothers. I wanted to laugh. They both had said the same thing that Sasuke had said to me at least three times and now they both were looking almost ready to chop the guy to pieces, not that anyone else noticed this but me.

The other three boys and the officer's partner were busy cooing over the baby. The officer talking to the duo didn't look like he believed them. He probably thought that the child was one of theirs and the mother dumped the baby on them suddenly. Due to the fact they obviously didn't know what to do with it so they called the police.

There was another knock on the door so I went and opened it to find what looked like another Uchiha. I smiled slightly and motioned for him to enter and he looked at me slightly surprised. He had obviously thought he was at least going to have to introduce himself to me, but the three of them all had those dark eyes and hair.

The instant he stepped through the door Sasuke looked relieved, even though he glared at the man, "Tell Officer Saito that the baby isn't one of ours." His glare briefly drifting to the police officer sitting in front of him, indicating who he was referring to, before looking back to his father.

Mr. Uchiha looked at the group of boys who were next to the baby and then back to the surprised officer, "My sons wouldn't call the police if their child was dumped onto them by someone, but are you sure you don't know who dropped the child off?"

Nodding at the same time they both got the same annoyed look to their faces again, although, it might just be me, but I think that they were annoyed over different things. Nodding as well their father turned and went over to the child. "To be honest we found a woman murdered not too far from here and she had a diaper bag on her. We are looking in to it but, now that I've seen the child I'm almost positive that this is her child."

"How can you tell?" I asked curious as to how he can tell just by glancing at the child.

He glanced at me then around the room at everyone present, "The blanket's fabric is the same design as the diaper bag, and it's obviously a set… Sasuke, why did you come over here?"

He actually jumped slightly at the question and his brother smirked at his reaction. "Yeah, little brother… why _did_ you decide to come over here?"

Sasuke managed to not squirm under everyone's eyes, which were all on him now. "She came over after Itachi and I broke the mirror. Even though there was some time her showing up and Itachi leaving, I thought she might have seen something."

Everyone except Itachi seemed to accept it as a reasonable answer and went to talk about what was going to happen to the baby now. Itachi stared at his brother and I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Suddenly my phone went off. Everyone seemed to ignore it except Naruto. He knew who it was. I don't give my phone number out to just everyone. It had to be Jiraiya. That meant he was back in the country and that he was going to be mad that I hadn't told him we had to move again. Also it meant he was going to be staying with us for the next couple of days at the very least.

Today has been hectic to no end. I stepped into the hall where it was quieter and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Himeko! Why didn't you tell me you were moving? As your guardian I should be informed _before _you leave your old place, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Jiraiya asked growling. His annoyance was very evident in his voice. Sighing he continued remarkably calmer, "Whatever, I got your address through the school system. I'll be there in a half an hour to discuss this further."

Before I could say anything else, like mentioning there was a baby in the apartment, or that the police were here because of it and if the situation continues as it is it really didn't seem like they were going to be leaving in the next hour, he hung up. I stared at my phone for a whole minute before deciding trying to call him back would be pointless and I went back inside.

* * *

Still haven't came up with a baby name. Suggestion mayhaps?

Oh, and this last bit was edited by my dear friend and beta Katani-sama. She was busy and it actually was added after she did her thing. Hoped you liked it any way.


	7. Chapter 6- Rumors

Thank you to the few of you who gave me name ideas for the baby. I didn't mention the name in this chapter, But you two are the bestest people in the world.

To prove it chapter 7 (I typed it up after I got some those comments) is 2x as long as the others. I could be evil and split it in two so I have more time to finish chapter 8. but I won't because I'm kinda evil in that chapter anyway! (Gah! I just spoilered it!... Sort of!)

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jiraiya was stunned to find the police at the apartment, much less the captain of the local precinct, who seemed to recognize Jiraiya for some reason or another. He had glared at me and before the man could say anything this time I said holding my hand up stopping him from starting the rant about informing him of important details, such as the police being in the living-room, "You didn't give me a chance to tell you."

He looked a bit embarrassed about it, knowing it was true, and didn't really say anything else until the Uchihas' and the other officers left. Choiji and Kiba had left moments before he arrived, they may have passed him in the lobby of the building, saying something about needing to go home before it got too late despite all the excitement that was going on.

Jiraiya said he waswas going to be here at least a month this time, but he said it was going to be that long before and only actually stayed one day before rushing off to some unheard of country in Africa. In every way the man was unpredictable, work related or otherwise. He owns and runs a security firm. He also makes sure to meet all the clients personally before he signs a contract with them. Something about it's easier to find the right person, or people, for the job than from a profile of the person and a written job description.

But enough about the old man, Naruto decided that the child, deserved better than being put into a foster home while the state looked for living family or what else was an option for the child. Meaning, he took it upon himself to take care of it. Captain Fugaku decided that it was fine that the child stayed here and said that he will be in contact with further notice of the child's placement and name soon.

Due to the fact that Naruto and I have to go to school Jiraiya actually agreed to take care of the baby while we weren't there. I'm curious to see how that is going to turn out, but I need to take things one step at a time. I'm supposed to be meeting Neji's cousin today. I might actually have a female friend here. What a wondrous thing that will be.

Naruto and I left our apartment after eating some pancakes only to find Sasuke walking by at the same time. He smirked slightly at me. Either he was good at guessing when I was leaving or he was just lucky. Naruto yawned a greeting to him and I just glared.

The three of us arrived at the school together causing some commotion to spread through the fan girls. And I sighed as some of them stormed up looking like they were going to demand something. The leader of them, I recognized as the pink haired girl who told Naruto and me who Sasuke was yesterday. She put on hand on a hip and the other one was point at Naruto and me, "Why are you suddenly hanging out with this girl and that thing, Sasuke?"

He glanced at the two of us then back at the girl, his bored expression not changing, "Why does it really matter? And they just transferred to this school yesterday so how would it not be suddenly at this point in time?"

Naruto glared at the girl and muttered as she looked at Sasuke surprised, "That thing? So I'm just a thing now. Great."

I patted Naruto's arm in a calming way and asked her, "If it bothered you so much, why did you create a scene? You could have asked us later and gotten a better answer."

She rolled her green eyes at me. She had obviously already decided that she didn't like me, and wasn't going to hide that fact. "Because I'm not the only one that wanted to know why he decided to talk to you. Maybe you knew him or one of the others before."

"Actually," Naruto started, surprising everyone, "We know Gaara's older siblings. Himeko worked at the same coffee shop as his sister for a while."

I looked to my brother surprised, although I hid it from my face. Being surprised would be odd. How he knew who Gaara was is beyond me. Maybe they have a class together. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at me, as much emotion as he was willing to show at the moment, and questioning the fact that I knew his sister.

I shrugged mostly because I didn't even know that I knew Gaara's relative. The fangirls wandered off still glaring, not really accepting the answer, but knew that they weren't going to get a better answer. As soon as most of them were out of ear shot I asked Naruto, "Temari's Gaara's sister? How'd you figure that one out?"

"They have the same last name not that hard to put two and two together. Plus she said that her youngest brother went to school here a while back." Naruto answered shrugging.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before he said, "You're actually pretty smart."

Naruto glared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke didn't say anything else and headed towards the door to the school building. I shrugged when Naruto looked at me demanding an answer. Sure, I knew him slightly longer than Naruto, but he was always better at getting to know people than me. Plus I wasn't about to try to explain what Sasuke was trying to say. Even I can tell that guy is complicated beyond imagining.

I followed Sasuke into the school building and for some reasons the glares that were focused on me seemed more intense than they were yesterday. I paused confused as to why they would be when Neji appeared beside me making me jump. I swear, he sneaks up on me on purpose.

He smiled at me when I glared and explained why they were glaring at me, "Apparently a few of the fan girls camped outside of your apartment building last night and since neither you or Sasuke left the building they think you're dating for some reason… His fan girls like to jump to conclusions." At least I didn't have to ask someone.

"What a ridiculous notion." I huffed crossing my arms, "If any of them did any kind of research on the subject they would know that we are neighbors."

He shrugged, enjoying my situation too much to really care if it bothered me, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Much like Sasuke. "Anyway, Hinata isn't feeling well today so she isn't going to be here at school today. When she is feeling better I'll introduce you to her."

I nodded as he walked off seeming all too happy to me. I glanced around at the glaring people again and decided to not let them bother me. As long as they don't actually try to "get answers" from me it should be fine in the end any way. Ignoring them I went to my first class, which should be relatively peaceful. I don't have it with Sasuke, so of course it will be better than the next three before lunch.

After sitting in the classroom for almost a whole minute Kiba came in, saw me looking surprised and sat next to me, "Hey, I didn't notice you in here yesterday. You really do fit in with the Ice Princes… How's the baby?"

The few others in the class all stopped what they were doing and listened intently to our conversation, not even pretending to be eavesdropping. Did they think it was my child or something? Annoyed I glared at the world. Why can't some people mind their own business? I'm not even taking care of it. "Good, considering it's mother was killed yesterday and it was left on someone doorstep. Naruto was allowed to keep it for the time being. Although, I think the police set Jiraiya as the guardian of it legally due to Naruto not being 18."

He shrugged, "It's just good to know that it's being taken care of. When the Uchiha brothers showed up with him I was frightened for his life. Though honestly I was more surprised they showed up at all. Who would have thought that at least one of them live in the same building as you?"

I cracked a smile when I realized what he just did. The girls in the classroom gathered and started to whisper excitedly between each other. He stopped whatever rumors that were spreading about the kind of relationship Sasuke and I probably didn't have, while not actually exposing that Sasuke was my neighbor.

Kiba winked at me as he got up, our teacher just called him over to talk to her. Well, at least not everyone seems to dislike me, or to be at least slightly creepy in this school.

* * *

And to kill some thoughts about Kiba's intentions here. He's just being the nice guy he is. Sorry if that depresses you.

:) **_Leave your thoughts in the comment box please!_**


	8. Chapter 7- Death in the Family

Random thing I found when I was looking at the length of the chapters 4-6 all are ###9 and the prologue-3 the last numbers add up to 9. What are the chances of that? (btw I purposely made this one not do that)

ANYWHO, thanks for continuing reading this. Enjoy this chapter as much as you can!

* * *

Chapter 7

Throughout today rumors about Sasuke and I spread like wildfire and I don't even want to start to explain what some of them were, despite the few that Kiba managed to dissipate this morning. Let's just say some of them also included two or three of the other ice princes, namely Gaara and Neji, and/or Naruto, doing things that I didn't even know were possible between so many people.

Not even being bothered by it, Sasuke walked with us on our way home. Even Naruto was bothered by everyone spreading rumors about him just because he was associated with Sasuke and me. Knowing Naruto, like I of course do, he doesn't usually mind rumors.

All I really know is that I really wanted to just curl up in my room with some kind of tea and a good movie and to forget about all the kinds of rumors that were spreading about me. But as soon as the three of us arrived on our floor I knew that wasn't going to be possible.

From the stair case we all could hear some woman giggle and then shout, "Oh, hohohoo, Jiraiya stooooop it!"

Sasuke got a shocked look on his face; he had seen the old man yesterday and he was actually being respectable. Then again I was the only female in the room. I sighed and shook my head. The man could behave for more than a day. Naruto glared at the door, just fed up with everything that had happened so far today probably, and he walked in without hesitating, the door banging against the wall.

The woman screamed surprised and Jiraiya yelled something that I'm not going to repeat to him. I'm just going to say that it wasn't 'G' rated in any way, shape or form. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke continued down the hall to his apartment and right before he entered he turned around, "Do you want to come in?"

Glancing at the open door to my apartment and the random shouting that was now coming from inside then back to him, I shrugged. "That would be nice. At least until they stop yelling."

He opened his door and waited for me. I quickly and quietly shut the door so their voices didn't carry as much and continued down the hall to Sasuke's apartment.

The first thing I noticed was all the neutral colors; everything was white, grey, black and navy. And it was clean. Extremely clean, like so clean I was almost too afraid to go past the entry way. I flinched slightly when I heard something in my apartment slam, probably Naruto's door considering the shouting had stopped.

I glanced at Sasuke and shrugged, "I don't really know what to say about _that_ situation. Is it okay if I stay over here for a little while longer?"

Before he could answer my phone buzzed telling me I had a text message. I checked it and it was from Naruto. 'That old perv was playing with the baby and flirting with the CPS agent that was sent over u can come in.'

I sent back a message asking why this CPS agent screamed when he went in and stayed where I was in the entry way. When I looked back up Sasuke was looking at me like he was expecting me to tell him what the text message was. "One moment, I need to clarify something with Naruto before I go home."

Shrugging and heading into the kitchen Sasuke replied like he actually didn't care, "I already said it was fine for you to be here. We do have a project to finish."

I realized he was right on more than one level. Even though we still had another week to finish the project, there was no real point in putting it off if we were going to be with each other anyway. As I was about to walk further into his apartment my phone rang, this time a phone call from Jiraiya.

"Hello?" I answered confused, Sasuke came out of the kitchen with a can of grape soda and he appeared to be slightly surprised to see me on the phone this time.

"Where are you?" Jiraiya asked sounding really tense, which is unusual. His and Naruto's arguments are usually pathetic and aren't really bothersome to the older man. If anything he is annoyed for a few minutes and then carries on like nothing happened after he grumbles for a while.

I was also confused as to why he wondered where I was, he normally didn't care where I was due to the fact that I am the responsible one out of the two of us. I answered him letting him hear how confused I was, judging from Sasuke's expression he was surprised that I could use so much emotion in my voice, "I'm at our neighbor's apartment. We have a project for school we were going to finish. Why?"

He almost sounded relieved when he replied, "Good. I just got a call from Kakashi, who I sent to Captain Uchiha to see if he could use his help. He told me something horrible may have happened to the captain and his wife. I want you to stay there with that boy until we know for sure. He'll either get a call within the next two hours or some officers will come to the door… Just don't let him turn on the news."

Becoming even more confused by what he was saying I replied, "Okay. Will do. Bye?"

"Thank you Hime," Jiraiya replied and I could hear someone start to say something in the background, I couldn't tell if it was Naruto or the woman, as he ended the call.

I stood there staring at my phone for what had to have been at least a minute before Sasuke asked, "What was that about?"

I shook my head trying to clear it of all the possibilities of what could have happened to Sasuke's parents today. I looked at him hoping that he couldn't tell that I was anxious about it now, "He was just asking where I was and what I was doing. Unless he's doing something strange in our apartment he usually never asks. With what just happened with Naruto I doubt that is what it was."

Sasuke didn't mull over the weirdness of the whole situation too much and went to work on the project we had. I left my shoes by the door and joined him on the couch to work on the project. Right as we were about to start I got a reply from Naruto saying the social work was there to tell Jiraiya what the baby's name was.

It took another message of me asking what the baby's name was to find out what it was though. Apparently his name is Menma Yurinko. Odd name if you ask me.

Wouldn't the nice readers be so mad if I left it here? I won't be _that_ mean. :P

We had the project finished when there was finally a phone call. I checked the time on my phone and it had been about 2 hours since I stopped talking to Jiraiya, and it was 4:30. I don't see why Jiraiya told me to not let him watch the news if the call was going to come before the news even started until I saw the color drain from Sasuke's face.

I knew Jiraiya said something horrible possibly happened to his parents, but I was hoping he was saying that they got in a fight while at the station and Kakashi just happened to overhear what they were saying to each other.

When he hung up the phone he sunk down onto the couch and it took me a moment to find my voice to ask, "What happened?"

"My parents… they're dead." He didn't even spare me a glance and he answered, "And they arrested Itachi for it."

Stunned I couldn't say anything again. I knew what it was like to lose your parents, but I didn't know what it was like to have them murdered, and have my only living family blamed for it. There was a knock on the front door to Sasuke's apartment and I glanced at him and back to the door before getting up to answer it. I knew it really wasn't my place to do it, but I didn't even know if he registered the knocking.

I opened the door to find the same police officers at the door who came and questioned Sasuke and Itachi about the baby last night. They both looked grim, and surprised to see me, at the very least. I silently let them in, knowing that they weren't going to go away. They were sent here for a reason, and I'm guessing it wasn't to console him over the loss of his parents. It was probably to question him about Itachi's possible motives for killing their parents. I didn't even know Itachi, and I knew he probably didn't do it. Whoever it was that was set this up was smart.

Walking back over to Sasuke, who was still doubled over on the couch, his thoughts probably going crazy over the various ways or reasons or whys someone would kill his parents and blame his brother for doing it.

"Hey," I started softly, crouching down in front of him, "There are some police officers here to ask you some questions. If you need anything when they're done come over, I'll be cooking something for dinner so even if you're not hungry you should still come over and eat something."

Sasuke sat up, his dark eyes, looking like bottomless pits of despair and emptiness, looked into mine for a moment then he gave a slight nod and turned to look at the officers, who now looked like they wanted to be there even less than they had a minute ago.

Officer Saito sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sasuke, we're really sorry for your loss, and we would rather leave you alone to have time to have time to come to some sort of internal peace with this, but this is above our heads. We really just want to rule out your brother as an option, but with the plan facts he is one of the only people we know who knew were your parents would be and he does know how to make explosives… The FBI came in and had us arrest him."

I patted his shoulder on my way past as a last small act that I could do to comfort him and I left to head back to my apartment. The sight I saw when I opened the door wasn't something I expected. Jiraiya, Kakashi and a few of the other people who work for Jiraiya were looking over stacks of files in the living room and they had many things taped, tacked and strung up on the living room wall.

Naruto was sitting at the dinette watching the older men in the room scurrying around rather complacent. I went over to him confused, "What's going on?"

Glancing up at me then he answered in a bored tone his eyes following the movements of the men, "They're helping the police with that serial killer. Jiraiya thinks that Sasuke's parents' murders were done by the same person even though they were blown apart instead of stabbed. It has the whole leaving one family member alive and miserable feel to it like the others. If Itachi is convicted he'll probably get life or death. The explosion took out the majority of one of the Hyuga's restaurants. Apparently it was their anniversary, Itachi made the reservations for them. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

I nearly smacked him, and I would have if he hadn't sat up right at that moment and looked at me again, "Wait, you just came from being with Sasuke. How's he doing?"

I shrugged and headed to the kitchen. I did tell Sasuke I was going to be cooking dinner, "He didn't have much time to digest it. You probably knew before he did. He got the call five minutes ago and some police officers are already there asking about Itachi's motive."

"That's bullshit! That kid didn't do it. What would he gain from it?" Jiraiya yelled from the couch, glaring at the file he was looking at, "The bomb was planted on the table the two of them were sitting at, that's where the most destruction was at least. Itachi didn't ask for a specific table he wouldn't have known which table they were seated at. This killer would gain from killing Captain Uchiha. From what I can tell he was making headway with all these cases piling up. He knows how tall the person is, because of all the witnesses. Although, the killer always used different wigs, a variety of masks and a voice distorter to hide who they really are."

"She's been escalating though." Kakashi said putting a push pin somewhere on the map of the town.

"She?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

Kakashi nodded, "The last girl she left in that tub actually heard her real voice. She isn't really talking yet, so we don't know much more, but that is expected. That girl is doing surprisingly well considering."

I nodded and turned back around and opened the fridge to see what we had in terms of food. If Jiraiya is correct -and he hardly ever isn't correct in some way- then Itachi and Sasuke have a good chance.

* * *

Leave your thoughts in the box below, please. I really do enjoy it! ^~^

Oh, and I'm going to start dropping hints as to who it is that is the killer and I am going to kill off a few other people... I might actually make myself cry with one of them xD


	9. Chapter 8- Good morning!

(btw I just finished writing this and I didn't really read over it too much so if you find an error within my writing it would be great if you told me. Thanks!)

_Oh, next week is finals week for me so I'm just going to say that I'm not going to upload next week due to "Studying"._

Thanks for continuing reading this! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up to Naruto rolling out of bed and hitting the floor again. I sighed. How he couldn't manage to get up like a normal person once, is beyond me.

It wasn't like I had been expecting Sasuke to actually show up for dinner, but to know that his parents had been blown up by someone was rather disturbing. And there was always the fact that if anyone in the school watched the 5 o'clock news they would know that his parents were dead and that his brother was thought to have killed them. Although the car accident that killed our parents made the news as well not as many people knew who my parents were.

Deciding that laying around thinking about how much it sucked for him wasn't going to help anything so I waited for Naruto to get done with the bathroom before I took a shower and got dressed in plain blue jeans and a red tee.

Stepping over a few passed out employees I went into the kitchen to find Kakashi making coffee. I smiled at him in greeting and started to make some pancake batter. For one thing it is cheap, and always easy to make more if the troops are still hungry. After I had a small stack of them ready I started to cook the bacon, knowing that the smell of it would wake the whole place up and draw everyone to the kitchen like moths to light bulbs.

After I had finished cooking enough for the all the people in our apartment and eat some myself I figured it wouldn't hurt anything if I went to see if Sasuke wanted some. I remember feeling numb after my parents' death, even though it happened when we were relatively young, and the last thing on my mind was eating. Naruto had actually passed out because he hadn't eaten multiple times.

I poured a glass of orange juice then left to go bang on his door. I waited a few minutes before trying again. I knew the chances of him answering the first time were slim, considering the way he was acting when I left before the officers completely tore him apart emotionally.

One of the other people who lived on the floor walked by, glaring at me for making loud noises early in the morning even though she was obviously up and going to work. I smiled at her and muttered a sorry and banged on his door again.

Surprising enough third time was the charm and he opened his door looking rather ruffled and tired. I handed him the glass of orange juice, and as if he was on autopilot he drank some. "I made some pancakes. As long as the crew Jiraiya has in there hasn't eaten all of them, there should be some for you if you want them."

Sasuke looked down at the orange juice looking like he was actually thinking about coming over for pancakes. He leaned against the door frame with so many emotions on his face I didn't think it was possible. After what seemed like forever he replied, "Sorry I don't really feel like eating right now… Thanks for the orange juice though."

I nodded worried about him. "If you need anything there's bound to be someone in our apartment all day. Just head over and ask. I doubt any of them will deny you, all things considered."

He looked up from his orange juice, his dark eyes seeming even more so than normal, as Naruto came up carrying Menma, who despite just losing his mother as well he seemed rather happy. As he switched which arm he was holding him in Naruto added to my previous statement, "Jiraiya is also looking into that serial killer case your dad was working on. He thinks your parents death is related to it so if you want to give your input for that as well, go ahead… Actually he might come over and bother you with some questions if you don't within the next day or so."

Sasuke nodded, "What does your guardian do for a living anyway?"

He runs a private security firm." Naruto answered in a bored tone, "If you're frightened for your safety I bet he will assign someone to you."

"That sounds like it could be convenient." Neji said from behind me, coming out of nowhere. I wish he would stop doing that. It's freaking me out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more of to calm my nerves than really wanting an answer. He was here to check on Sasuke, he is one of his closest friends.

He looked at me like he knew it was a reflexive question, but he answered anyway, "Of course to check up on Sasuke, who doesn't seem to be horrible, by the fact that he actually opened his door, which I'm glad to see by the way. When my parents died I know I was a mess… Also, my cousin is at school today, so I'll be introducing you to her during lunch."

I nodded and noticed Naruto was laughing slightly, and appeared to be trying not to be laughing, "What is it?" I asked confused.

He glanced at me almost surprised then explained, "Well, we're all parentless, what are the chances of that in this day and age? Even little Menma here is. Although, they said they might be able to find his father."

Sasuke turned and shut his door and Neji and I both glared at Naruto for being so insensitive. He ducked his head and sheeplishly said, "What? It's true. And I wasn't the one who asked why I was chuckling. Damn, it's like the whole world is out to get me.

"You are the last person I expected to hear that from today." I replied shaking my head at him, "Anyway, we need to go to school and be ready to be bombarded with questions about Sasuke from the fangirls."

"Speaking of those questions," Naruto said as we went back into our apartment, Neji saw all the people and stopped at the door, "I have an idea as to how we should answer them. Jiraiya figures the killer gets off on how the person reacts to knowing they're entire family is gone. I think we should say that the only reason he isn't at school today is because the police thought it would be a bad idea and that he should take time to accept what happened."

"Make it seem like he didn't react at all?" I asked questioning the logic of it as we entered my room to get my backpack, "I don't know even someone as stoic and seemingly unemotional as Sasuke is bound to react negatively somehow."

He stopped talking as we headed further down the hall to his bedroom, looking like he was doing some serious thinking, which is an unusual look for my twin. When we got to his door he grinned, "He did react. He decided he wanted to find out who killed them and enact his revenge against them."

I wagered the chances of that being actually possible, finding it slim, but there was still and chance I nodded once, "Let's see what Neji thinks of our plan of action."

* * *

Comments? (plz?)


	10. Chapter 9 - Hordes of fan girls

Sorry I took 2 weeks longer than I planned to do this.I also didn't have my beta go over it yet (once again) so there are going to be some errors. soooooooo sorrry!

I make a list about as long as this chapter (which is actually one of the longest chapters because I felt bad that it took so long) of reasons why it took me so long. Most of it was really writers block, being worn out, and just being plan lazy. BUT I found my muse, had some coffee and here you go!

Please enjoy and leave me wonderful (or helpful, both would be great) words when you're done reading!

* * *

Neji seemed to think it wasn't half bad, our idea that is, and he pulled out his phone, sent a text or two all before the three of us reached the lobby. When we did, oh boy. There was a horde of fangirls sitting in there.

Before they noticed us Naruto closed the doors to the elevator and took us back up to our floor. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes at me like it should have been obvious, "Seriously, for how smart you are, you're really are a social dimwit. Those girls wouldn't let us out of here until they tear us apart and force what floor Sasuke lives on out of us. I'm getting us an escort, duh."

"Oh." I said simply. What Naruto said did make sense, I just didn't think of it as fast as he did. Sometimes I wonder how he does it. Neji, Naruto and I stepped out of the elevator, in case some else needed it, and Naruto hurried back to our apartment to talk to Jiraiya about the situation.

Neji and I waited in a calm silence. I couldn't help but think it was like the calm before the storm, but, you know it might just be my own feelings on that one. I already knew this week was going to be intense because I we transferred schools but this isn't what I was expecting. Becoming friends and neighbors with the most popular guy at school and then his parents being blown up within the first three days isn't what I was expecting at all. If I knew this was going to happen I would have tried harder to convince our previous school that we couldn't move or transfer schools.

When Naruto emerged from the apartment with three of the larger lackeys and Kakashi we re-entered the elevator. As the door shut Neji spoke up, "Sorry, they probably followed me here. I should have had our driver drop me off here instead of walking from the school."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi replied flatly, not bothered a bit about the situation, "We just need to make sure they all clear out. It causes problems for the other residents of the building as well."

It was a crowded, and silent ride down again, and when we exited all the fangirls were surprised for one, and for two, they did swarm us and I was glad Naruto had thought so quickly earlier. Once outside the building Sakura, huffed and yelled, "Why do you have bodyguards all of a sudden? And why do you withhold precious information on my Sasuke?"

I raised an eyebrow at her possessiveness of Sasuke, who didn't care if she disappeared from the earth, "We don't have them all of a sudden. Naruto and my guardian is the director of a security firm, he figured someone would try to find information about him from us so he assigned a few of his men to protect us from them, and whatever methods they might use to get information from us, considering we're his new best friends."

Neji looked between Naruto and I looking thoughtful and commented before the fangirls recovered from what I said, "More time I spend with the two of you I don't know which one of you is more socially or mentally inept out of you."

Naruto glared at Neji and was about to say something back when Kakashi chimed in, "I think everyone asks themselves the same question… When it comes down to it though, they're a reliable pair."

Naruto looked like he was about to hit Kakashi when the fangirls collected themselves again and a girl with unruly red curly hair and coke bottles for glasses asked, "So how is Sasuke doing?"

Changing what he was going to say as words came out of his mouth Naruto answered, "You—seem to be actually worried about him. I guess we'll tell you some about him."

Neji patted Naruto's shoulder for some reason or another and continued, "Sasuke was, of course, shocked when he first heard about his parents death, but as Himeko said, her guardian runs a security firm, and he has taken it upon himself to make sure that Sasuke and his brother, whom none of us believe killed their parents, are safe and sound in their own homes."

"Awwww, poooor Sasuke!" A few of them whined at the same time, and Sakura stepped forward again and demanded, "How is he doing now?"

"Of course he's grieving the loss of his parents but he is also not sitting idly by waiting for someone else to find his killer. He's helping their guardian figure it out." Neji answered straight faced and in diplomatic, almost bored tone, nodding in our direction when he mentioned us, "Also he would prefer if you wouldn't come to the building to show your support to him. He is worried that it will disturb the other residents of the building. Sasuke knows that you care and are worried about his well-being no matter where you are."

The way he was talking made me wonder if he has been trained to speak at press conferences, which, minus the cameras and boom mics that what this really was. Also makes me wonder how long it was going to take for the actual media to find out where Sasuke lives and come hound our apartment building as well.

The girls surrounding us started having various understanding looks, some were happier or more encouraging looking than others, and they started to clear out of the building. Kakashi relaxed some and he gave Neji a curious look, probably wondering how he was able to deal with the fan girls so easily.

As we headed towards the school they came in waves though, and even Neji seemed to start to get annoyed with them coming in groups. I didn't even know that there were that many girls in our school.

_I chuckled to myself as Sasuke's neighbors came onto campus already surrounded by a group of Sasuke's following. I was stunned by how few of them were here this morning I should had known that killing his parents would send them running to make sure he was okay, and wasn't depressed, though I doubt that it didn't affect his psyche at all like they are telling people._

_He has to be in shock. He has to be. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise. _

_Although I didn't expect Naruto and Himeko to have a group of security people with them, maybe I should try to dig up some more dirt about the pair before I do anything else. They could be a fun pair to pray upon next. Plus for some reason Sasuke seems to trust them already it would crumble his world even more if they were gone too. Along with Neji, he seems to be the one spreading the lies about how Sasuke is doing fine, with that stoic face and diplomatic voice he uses when he deals with people he finds to be lesser beings...Why I haven't killed him already is beyond me now. I hate people who think that that they are better than everyone. Sasuke just acts like he thinks that way. At least, that's what I want to think._

_I sighed and headed inside the school building before the group noticed me. I have too much on my mind to be seen by them right now. Who knows they may actually try to talk to me, and it would be a bad thing if they notice a dangerous glint in my eyes. Especially the one wearing the strange eye patch. He seems to be more deductive, more… perceptive about this kind of thing than the others for some reason. _

_The bastard at the bookstore ruined my plans to go dormant for a while. Instead I seemed to have escalated some. Using explosives and all. Though, I doubt the police will make the connection to me because of who it is and the fact that Itachi is still alive. _

_I think this is more of a cruel fate than actually killing Itachi as well. Sadly, in my haste I forgot that Sasuke has an unlimited supply of support from the general populous somehow. I should have just killed the guy from the bookstore's family. Annoying guy followed me home even. _

_Heading to my first class for the day, I tried to stop thinking about such things. _

**Sasuke's POV**

**Just as Himeko said, her guardian came and talked to me about how Itachi could have killed our parents, and a reason for him to kill them even. He said he wanted to know all the facts about my brother so he could possibly find an alibi for him. **

**But as the elder man asked questions evidence kept piling up against him instead of making him not seem like he did it. Like how he had a friend that was kicked out of the military because he was making bombs and blowing things up that he wasn't supposed to be. And how he was one of the few people, outside of the people who worked at the Hyuuga's restaurant and the Hyuuga's themselves that knew that our parents were going to be there at that moment. **

**I'm just glad I forgot that Itachi said he watched the soccer game with that same guy last week when the police came to ask me about him. Otherwise there would probably already be a trial date planned.**

**I could tell that Jiraiya didn't like how the facts were piling up against my brother. At least he believed me when I said that I had no idea why Itachi would even want to kill our parents. He had no reason to, except being strict parents, but if he was going to kill them over that he would have done it years ago and in a much less flashy method. Like with a gun with a silencer when they were at home. **

**What I didn't see was how this was related to all the other murders that have been going on in town over the past few months. Jiraiya was sure it was the same person that killed Menma's mother and the others. **

**"Sasuke," the man said pulling me out of my thoughts, "Do you know anyone who your brother may have been with other than this, Deidara guy that day to prove that they hadn't been plotting to kill your parents while watching the game."**

**I thought for a moment. "Maybe, but I'm not sure how good of witness they'd be. My brother doesn't hang around the most…friendly people. I don't know how many times he's given them an alibi."**

**"Any possible alibi is better than none. No matter who it is giving it." The white haired man replied with a serious look in his eyes, "Just give me their names and I'll have my people find them and I'll talk to them."**

**I ran a hand through my hair, once again reminding myself that I hadn't taken a shower yet today and it was already noon. "Get me some paper and I'll write them down for you." **

**Jiraiya smiled and pulled out a small notepad and a pen, and I wrote down three names, Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Deidara. After a second I wrote down their nicknames, or the names they're known for on the streets, as well. "These three are the only ones I can think of that would have been there, and one of them is Deidara himself."**

**Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Really? These three are all well known for their delinquency, putting it mildly."**

**I shrugged, "Tell your guys not to piss them off is all I can say."**

**He huffed and shook his head. "I wonder if this killer knew of this or if she was just lucky."**

**"Don't know, don't really care right now… Maybe I should go with your guys to ask around. They might actually tell us where we can find them faster that way. They don't really like cops asking around." I suggested not really feeling like sitting by idly while others were trying to figure this out when it was so personal now.**

**Jiraiya smiled, "Sure, but we're not the police."**

**"Close enough."**

* * *

Any words to give me about this story? (Still sorry it took so long, I just didn't want it to be random crap thrown together that I would have to try piece together later.)


	11. Chapter 10- What about the laundry?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Himeko but you can have her cause I'm tired of her. Bleh. (one of the reasons I'm not updating every week.)

* * *

Chapter 10

It has almost been a week since my first day at school here and, honestly, it's felt longer. Plus the fact that Hinata, Neji's cousin, doesn't make much conversation and it doesn't make time seem to go by any faster. I asked Neji about it two days after he introduced her to me about because he said she was shy, but by that time she was comfortable enough to come home with me after school to hang out, but still wasn't talking much.

He said it was normal. How is that normal? Guess I'm too used to Naruto's voice being a constant that I'm not used to people who don't talk.

Ever.

No matter how much her silence bothers me it doesn't stop me from thinking that she's generally a nice person and she did help Naruto with his math homework while I was cooking dinner for the masses of bodyguards that are still milling about yesterday. Though, I'm not quite sure how she did it, the math was all done and in his handwriting.

Also two days after Sasuke's parents death he was out trying to find some of his brother's friends to disprove that he killed their parents. I understand that there aren't really any other suspects so the trial day is close and that he doesn't want to lose his brother as well, but I don't know how he is holding it all together so well. It's like it wasn't his parents but someone else that was blown up, and he isn't showing any distress over their death at all, most people wouldn't want to leave the privacy of their own bedroom for a week, much less leave willingly and go out into public to talk to people they've never met before as if it was any other day.

But then again most people don't have groupies just because they exist.

Though even if he's gone out to try to find the three people who would be Itachi's alibi for the past four days he hasn't even got a "maybe he's here" for any of them. He's gotten quite a few people telling him "Get the hell out" or "Leave me the fuck alone", and I'm almost amazed he's still trying.

Suddenly the last bell rang snapping my attention back to the classroom I was in rather than my thoughts and I sighed. I really shouldn't be thinking about all this stuff when I need to be paying attention in history. Sure, it isn't the most interesting thing to have learn about sometimes, but it is important.

I shoved my notebook, the page of notes only half full from today and yesterday, and stood up. I was glad that I didn't have that class with any of my or Naruto's friends or I would be hearing something about zoning out in class so much when I was the one that was supposed to be book smart.

While I was picking up my books that I was going to need for homework tonight from my locker Hinata and Neji came up and I asked, "Are you two coming over again today?"

Hinata nodded in that awkward-shy manner of hers and Neji said, "I'm not. I have something I need to do today. My uncle will be sending car to pick her up from your building around five today so don't have too much fun and lose track of time."

I smiled and nodded trying not to laugh sarcastically. If he thought what we were doing was fun then he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he ever hung out with our friends from our old town.

"Ready to go?" I asked Hinata after closing my locker.

Once again she nodded and we headed towards the school gate where Naruto and Kiba were waiting for us before heading to our apartment.

**As we walked outside from the second place we stopped at to ask about where Kisame, Deidara and Sasori were today, it started raining and I was glad Jiraiya made me wear one of his company's jackets for the first time. The thing was horrendously ugly shade of green close to olive but slightly more brown, yet more vibrant at the same time, and it was too big on me so it was too long as well so it went half down to my knees. **

**The one plus side is that nobody from school, especially those annoying girls, would think that I would wear it so I don't have to deal with them for the time being.**

**I sighed as we, Noburu, one of Jiraiya's random guys that he decided was ample enough to "protect me" from the dangerous people I was talking to trying to find the three men, and I went back to the grey Camry. Noburu doesn't talk much, which I really do appreciate. He didn't try to cheer me up and to encourage me to keep looking, like most people would, he just gave me a look like he agreed and he folded up into the Camry—I'm still not sure how he does it. **

**It has been a week already from when my parents were blown up and I still haven't found anyone who knows were these three are. For all I know they are out of the country and don't know that Itachi was wrongfully in jail for the murder of our parents. Hell, they could have gone on a week-long cruise due back tonight… Oddly enough I know that there is a cruise ship coming to port tonight. **

**Why do I know that? "Oh my—Noburu, can the company find out if there were any reservations for these three or my brother on, say, a cruise ship?"**

**He gave me a confused look, "We could ask the police to do it if we need to, why?"**

"**I remember my brother saying something about taking this week off from work to go somewhere with his friends, and him complain about the fact that they wanted to go on a cruise. He's never liked boats." I answered talking rather quickly. If I was right about this than we had a limited time before they came into port and left it. And then we have to start over at square one.**

**Noburu blinked then shifted and managed to dig his phone out of his pocket to call Jiraiya, who answered quickly, probably hoping for some break-through in our search for the trio.**

As we walked into the apartment Jiraiya was getting off the phone looking really serious and like he might actually be doing something productive in the next hour or so. He threw on his black leather coat and quickly said, "I'm going to head over to the police station to work on something on this case that might take it out of the standstill that it is in right now. Tell you more when I get home. Kakashi, come with me."

"Yessir," Kakashi said scrambling to pick up his sandwich he was eating and putting on one of his shoes at the same time. He was still missing his shirt as well.

I grabbed one that was laying the top of the couch and put over his head so it was hanging from his neck as he hopped into the hall. "Thanks, Himeko." He said over his shoulder as Naruto was shutting the door behind him.

Naruto shook his head, "That man is almost thirty. You'd think he'd learn how to get up and put clothes on so he wasn't always running late to things."

Kiba chuckled, "What are you talking about? That's how he gets girls, he swoops in and saves the day in the nick of time. Good plan if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "One of these days he is going to run out of luck and he's going to be in big trouble."

Hinata nodded in agreement with me looking around at the mess that was our apartment now. Even though most of the guys are staying in a hotel not too far from here now, they all come here at some point in time in the day and leave something behind. "Y-you know, I-I c-could talk t-to my father t-t-to see i-i-if h-he would hire a maid for you. T-t-the Uchiha's w-were some of his good f-friends. H-h-he might do it if I-I t-te-t-tell him about the s-s-situation here."

"Thanks, but no thanks Hinata. I would take you up on that offer if I knew it wasn't going to go straight back to how it is right now otherwise." I replied smiling at her. Never mind me being bothered by her speaking; I completely understand why she doesn't do it. If I stuttered like her I wouldn't talk much either. Or maybe she doesn't talk much and stutters when she does because she's nervous.

She gave me a small smile right before her phone rang. She answered it looking confused.

From our side of the conversation the only words that were said were a hello in the beginning and stuttered yeses through the rest of the conversation.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked curiously. She seemed more nervous than usual while on the phone.

"My f-father." She answered, "I-I have t-to go."

That was all was said before she quickly and quietly left Naruto and I standing there confused, "Didn't Neji say that her father was going to take her home at 5?" I asked picking up a stray pair of pants that I didn't want to know who was last wearing them.

He nodded and helped me gather the laundry and we went to the laundry room down in the basement of the building to clean it together. The whole time I was still confused as to why her father would call her away like that. From what I have gathered he isn't a man who changed his mind easily. For him to change what he had previously said… something must have happened.

Right as we were finishing loading the washing machine my phone started ringing and it was Jiraiya. Confused, as to why he was calling almost as soon as he had left, maybe Kakashi left one of his shoes in his hurry or something.

"Hello?"

"Himeko, good you answered. I just got a call from the local precinct and apparently members of the Hyuga family were injured in their garden. Something about hidden wire. Killed the youngest, and Neji was severely injured. They don't know if he's going to make it. Go to the hospital. I'm dropping Sasuke off there now."

"O-okay." I replied and hung up. I looked to Naruto and judging by how he was looking at me I had paled. "Neji is in the hospital. We need to go."

Naruto looked at me stunned, "What about the laundry?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine you stay and finish doing the laundry and I'll go. Or do you want me to get Ryuuta to come down and finish it instead of whatever he's doing up there?"

He looked like he was actually contemplating the choices, "I'll get Ryuuta, you call a cab."

* * *

_**Yeah, so, should I have Neji die?**_

Give me an answer, if you don't I have an idea anyway, I might get around to writing it... .

Summer is horrible. I don't write as much because I don't have anything that I'm procrastinating on by working on this instead. (To be honest I'm procrastinating going and painting the railing of our porch by posting this. xD)

So once again hoped you enjoyed this and I hope you answer my above question!


End file.
